Do I Love Him Or His Life Style?
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: This is Elizabeth having tea with Commodore Norrington. Her father is forcing her to marry after Will's death and then she decides she needs to leave, but does she?


_Author's Note: This is a story about what Elizabeth Swann is thinking as her father forces her to have tea with Commodore Norrington. It starts off a little slow but it gets really good. Please review they really make me happy! I hoe you enjoy1_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to Disney. _

**Do I Love Him Or His Life Style? **

Freedom. This word reminded her of no other then the handsome Captain Jack Sparrow. She wanted to scream and hit something when she thought of him but at the same time she wanted to jump into his arms, does that make sense? It probably didn't, Elizabeth thought to herself as she sat at a table having tea with Commodore Norrington. Nothing she thought made sense anymore, does it really matter though? Nope, a woman's thoughts mean nothing in today's society.

Commodore Norrington. Yes, he was fairly more interesting than the other men her father was trying to get her to marry. Most of the men that her father expected her to marry were boring, rich, pompous, and sexist. She smiled and nodded not really paying attention to what James Norrington was saying. James was so sweat and understanding and yet it had only been three months since William Turner was killed by a pirate and James sat here, in front of her, trying to engage in a conversation while she thought about adventures.

Governor Swann. She loved him so much and he loved her back equally if not more, but does he care about her feelings? No, he has no regard for her desperate need to just be alone and mourn William's death. She wanted to yell and holler and tell him that she loved William so much that she just wanted to be alone. But that wouldn't really be true. Elizabeth Swann doesn't want to be alone; she wants to be out on the sea, in a shirt and breeches, and with Captain Jack Sparrow. NO! Another lie, she would not let herself think like that. She doesn't need Jack to be free. Yet another lie, he was her only chance to freedom and she and him both know that.

Captain Jack Sparrow. She never loved Will as much as she loved Jack but William offered protection and she finally realized that she didn't want protection she wanted freedom. If only she had realized that one year ago when Jack had proposed to her on the deck of the _Black Pearl_ then she wouldn't be sitting here right now in front of James, listening to him talk about pirates, "Isn't that right Miss Swann?" I snapped my head up, "Surely you know what I'm talking about. One of them did kill your husband." I shook my head slightly, "Commodore, I think that not all pirates are horrible people. They have the right way of living…to some extent. They know about freedom and that is what we need don't you agree?" He sat shocked. Apparently he thought I was actually paying attention to his rants. He nodded, "Of course, Miss Swann." I nodded as I sipped from my tea cup.

Island. Something James said was about an island. She immediately thought of Jack. He had showed her that day buy saying a few simple words to her, _"What the Black Pearl is…really is…is freedom."_ The way he leaned in close to her and made her hold her breath while he talked. How he gasped the last word like it was a word that she needed to worship. She giggled to herself and James looked at her, "Something funny Miss Swann?" She shook my head, "No Commodore, please keep going. It's very interesting." He seemed to like that answer and continued on.

Adventure. As many people think adventure and freedom don't usually go together, and Elizabeth Swann knew that. There are two different kinds of adventures and two different kinds of freedom. Jack Sparrow's adventure and freedom were living a life out on the sea and not obeying rules or wearing corsets. She wriggled in her seat thinking about the laced torture device she was wearing. Then there is a proper gentleman's adventure and freedom. Like Commodore Norrington, his adventure is sailing the seas and trading items with other countries while tracking down pirates. But his freedom is scarce if there is any. Yes, he has to bide by people and rules but he does get to sail the seas.

Home! What was she thinking? Even considering marrying James. Even if he was allowed to sail the seven seas, she would be stuck at home. Having his children when he came back to visit her. She had made that mistake once before by marrying William…should she make it again? James's home would not even be her home, now the _Black Pearl_ that would be a home. NO! I mean, the Governor's mansion is her home.

Letter. It is true. Mr. Gibbs had sent her a letter telling her that at midnight he would leave Port Royal for good, but if she would meet Jack at the docks she may come with him. That was this morning. So now here she sat with Commodore James Norrington, another suitor her father had invited to stay in her mansion and she could escape him, very easily. As the truth came through as she sat in her many skirted dress, sipping tea, thinking of marrying a man in a wig and stockings, she realized she didn't just love his life style she loved Jack Sparrow. Jack in all his glory, kohl-rimmed eyes, faded red bandana in his beaded dread-locks, leather boots and coat, stained white shirt, many scars, high cheek bones, gold teeth, and way too many belts and things on the belts, was the man she had read about sense she was little…her Prince Charming.

Leaving. So that evening at midnight Elizabeth Swann met her Prince Charming Jack Sparrow at the docks. He helped her into a row boat and they rowed out to the Black Pearl, her dream home. So she stood held to Jack's side by a hand on her waist as they sailed after the horizon and sang a song they were both too familiar with, "Drink up me hearties Yo Ho!"

**The End**

_Please Review! Everything you write makes my day! I like getting constructive criticism as well but don't just be mean. Tell me what you liked and didn't like! I like hearing from all of you it lets me know what I should fix for my other stories!_


End file.
